1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus in which power is selectively transferred to a running system or a loading system using only capstan motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, almost all the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus which is supplied for domestic use employs a xc2xd inch tape cassette.
The magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus comprises a cassette holder in which a tape cassette is mounted, driving members which pulls the cassette holder into a main body and mounts the cassette holder on a main deck, a loading/unloading device for loading or unloading a magnetic tape received in the tape cassette into/from a side of a rotary head drum, a tape guiding member for guiding the magnetic tape so that the magnetic tape is running along a predetermined passage.
If the tape cassette is inserted into a cassette entrance of the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, the tape cassette is accommodated in the cassette holder and the cassette holder is simultaneously mounted on the main deck. The magnetic tape is loaded to the side of the head drum rotating at a high speed by a supply and winding side pole base which is comprised in the tape loading/unloading device. And then, a signal is recorded on the magnetic tape or the recorded signal is reproduced.
Recently, a potable tape recorder with a video camera in which the above magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus is applied has been widely spread. In such magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, there has been devoted an effort to reduce a size and weight of the apparatus in order to promote the convenience of a user.
Typically, the size of the deck is known as one of the main problems which exert an influence on the reducing of the size and weight of the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus. Therefore, since it is a measure of technical level of a manufacturer to reduce the size and weight of the apparatus, various methods has been studied.
As one of the results of such research and development, there is proposed a Korean Patent Application No. 93-5016 by the applicant of this invention, entitled xe2x80x9cMagnetic recording/reproducing apparatus and mode controlling method thereofxe2x80x9d.
In the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus of the above application, a rotary drum is adapted to be accommodated in an inner space of a tape cassette when completing the loading operation of the tape cassette, thereby miniaturizing the size of a chassis. In addition, the apparatus is characterized that the loading and running operation of the magnetic tape is facilely achieved by a single driving source and each mode controlling operation is also facilitated without any separate device, thereby reducing a number of component parts thereof.
However, in the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus as described above, a cam gear having a big size is mounted at both sides of a main chassis. There is also provided each member for respectively transferring power of a capstan motor to a running system and to a loading system. Further, the each member is provided with a plurality of gears. Therefore, there is a limit in reducing the size of the deck.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus of which the size of a deck mechanism is reduced almost as much as that of the tape cassette, thereby reducing the whole size of the apparatus and simplifying the construction thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, comprising: a driving source; a main chassis on which the driving source is mounted; a sub chassis which is disposed to the main chassis so as to be slid in a front and rear direction, and which is provided with various tape running elements; a head drum device which is mounted on the main chassis; a loading system provided with a supply side pole base driving device and a winding side pole base driving device which loads a tape depending on the moving operation of the sub chassis in the front and rear direction; a running system which runs the tape in a desired direction at a desired speed; a main power transmitting means which selectively transmits a power of the power source to the loading system or the running system; a cam gear which is rotated by the main power transmitting means and transmits the power to each mode; a slider which is disposed between the main chassis and the sub chassis so as to be slid in a left and right direction and interlocked with the cam gear; a mode detecting means which detects each mode according to the tape running; a tape tension regulating means which applies a proper tension to the tape; an automatic separating means which automatically blocks a power transmission to the loading system in a particular mode; a connecting means which permits the power transmission to the loading system in a particular mode; and a connection maintaining means which maintains the power transmission at the time of loading/unloading the tape or in the early re-connection which transmits again the power to the loading system.
Preferably, the automatic separating means comprises a power transmitting means which transmits the power of the driving source to the cam gear, a rod moving lever which is rotatably coupled to one side of the main chassis and interlocked with the power transmission means, an elastic means which elastically supports the rod moving lever so that an elastic force is always exerted in one direction, a shift rotating member which is rotatably mounted on the other side of the main chassis and interlocks the rod moving lever depending on the rotation of the cam gear, and an elastic means which elastically supports the shift rotating member so that an elastic force is always exerted in one direction.
Preferably, the power transmitting means comprises a plurality of power transmission gears which are mounted between a central gear pulley and the cam gear, and a operational lever which supports a part of the power transmission gears and is connected to the rod moving lever.
Preferably, the power transmitting means comprises a third power transmission gear which is rotatably mounted on the main chassis and connected with the cam gear, a second power transmission gear which is engaged with the third power transmission gear, and a first power transmission gear which is coupled to an end of the operational lever rotatably coupled to a rotational center shaft of the second power transmission gear and which is selectively engaged with a central gear pulley.
Preferably, the rod moving lever is provided with a slot at one end thereof, a latching pin which is inserted into the slot of the rod moving lever is formed on an end of the operational lever so that the rod moving lever is interlocked by a rotating operation of the operational lever.
Preferably, the connecting means comprises a solenoid which is mounted on the rod moving lever, and a trans-latch which is rotatably mounted on the rod moving lever and interlocked with the shift rotating member and which is provided with an attachment portion magnetically attached to the solenoid.
Preferably, the shift rotating member comprises a first protrusion which is guided by a cam projection formed on an outer circumference of an upper face of the cam gear, a second protrusion which operates a latching portion of the trans-latch, a third protrusion which is guided by an operational pin formed in the outer circumference of the cam gear.
Preferably, the connection maintaining means comprises a guiding slot which is formed at the shift rotating member, and a latching portion which is formed at the rod moving lever and which is inserted into the guiding slot of the shift rotating member.
Preferably, the attachment portion is separately formed from the trans-latch, a supporting portion is formed on an end of a trans-latch, an upper guiding portion is formed on the supporting portion, a fixing hole is provided on an upper face of the upper guiding portion so that a fixing protrusion of the attachment portion is inserted into the fixing hole, and on an inner side of the upper guiding portion, there is provided a supporting projection having a desired height so as to be capable of being minutely rotated with the supporting projection in the center.
Preferably, the supply side pole base driving means comprises a supply side loading member which is rotatably coupled to a desired portion of the rear upper face of the sub chassis and which is interlocked by a loading operation of the sub chassis, and a supply side pole base which is rotatably mounted on an upper face of the sub chassis adjacent to the supply side loading member and in which a supply side guiding member is fixed at one side of the supply side pole base so as to be interlocked with the supply loading member.
Preferably, the supply side guiding member comprises a post shaft which is provided to be slant at a desired angle of inclination on the upper face of a supply side pole base, an elastic member and a lower flange and a pole sleeve which are provided on an outer face of the post shaft in order, a top post guiding member which is fixed to a protrusion formed on the upper face of the supply side pole base so as to support an upper portion of the post shaft and which is integrally provided with a spiral flange for guiding an upper portion of a tape, and a regulating member which is screwed from the upper side of the top post guiding member to an upper end of the post shaft so as to adjust a height of the post shaft, and wherein a spiral portion is formed in parallel with the tape running direction at a tape running portion of the spiral flange.
Preferably, the supply side pole base driving means comprises a guiding member which is provided with a lower guiding portion and an upper guiding portion apart form each other and which is mounted at the main chassis adjacent to a head drum device, side receiving means which are respectively formed on an upper face of each end of the supply side pole base and respectively supported on a lower face of the upper guiding portion when a loading operation is completed, a positioning means which is provided at one side of the lower guiding portion so that the supply side pole base can be positioned in a place, and a center receiving means which is provided at the other side of the lower guiding portion and on which a middle part of the lower face of the supply side pole base is supported when the loading operation is completed, and wherein the supply side pole base is supported by a three-point suspension method.
Preferably, the winding side pole base driving means comprises a first and second power transmitting means which is rotatably coupled to both sides of the sub chassis on the basis of a vertical center line of the sub chassis and interlocked with the slider, and a third power transmitting means which is interlocked with the second power transmitting means and of which one end is connected with a winding side pole base, the winding side pole base being moved along a winding side guide rail of the head drum.
Preferably, the first power transmitting means is provided with a latching portion which is inserted into a cam groove of a supply side loading arm, the latching portion of the slider is inserted into a guiding slot formed on the supply side loading arm so that a moving force of the slider is transmitted through the supply side loading arm to the first power transmitting means.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a torsion spring which is elastically supported to the supply side loading arm, wherein a part of the torsion spring is projected on a passage of the guiding slot so that the supply side loading arm is elastically supported in a particular mode according to the movement of the slider.
Preferably, the tape tension regulating means comprises a tension lever which is rotatably mounted to the sub chassis, a tension post which is provided on an upper face of the tension lever, a tension band which is connected with one side of the tension lever and which is wound around a circumference of a supply reel assembly, and a power relaying means which is interlocked with the supply side breaking means and which is provided with a first cam part and a second cam part which respectively have difference diameters so as to restrict a rotational angle of the tension lever.
Preferably, the tape tension regulating means comprises a tension lever which is rotatably mounted to the sub chassis, a tension post which is provided on an upper face of the tension lever, a tension band which is connected with one side of the tension lever and which is wound around a circumference of a supply reel assembly, and a power relaying means which is rotatably mounted on the sub chassis and is provided with the cam groove at one side thereof and which is provided with first and second cam parts at the other side thereof so as to restrict a rotational angle of the tension lever, wherein a connecting pin fixed to a desired portion of the slider is inserted into the cam groove, and the latching portion of the tension lever is located in the first and second cam parts.
Preferably, the running system comprises an idler power transmission controlling means which prevents a rotational force of an idler gear from transmitting to the supply reel assembly in a certain mode, wherein the idler power transmitting means comprises an idle plate which is rotatably mounted to a rotational center shaft of the central gear pulley, an idle gear which is rotatably coupled to the idle plate and which is selectively engaged with a reel gear of the supply reel assembly or a reel gear of the winding reel assembly depending to the rotational direction of the central gear pulley, a latching prior which is fixed to a desired portion of the slider, and an idler stopper which is rotatably mounted to a desired portion of the upper front side of the sub chassis so as to restrict the rotation of the idle plate, the central gear pulley being rotated by a capstan motor, and wherein the idler stopper comprises a shaft portion which is supported on the sub chassis, an operational portion which is selectively latched on the latching part of the slider, an elastic rib which has a certain elastic force, and a stopper latching part which is located on the idle plate.
Preferably, the mode detecting means comprises a cassette-in-switch which is mounted on the upper face of the sub chassis and which is turned on/off depending on an loading operation of a cassette housing, a ULS switch which is mounted at a side of the main chassis so as to be turned on/off by the movement of the sub chassis, a STOP switch which is mounted at a side of the main chassis and interlocked with the shift rotating member.
Preferably, the head drum device is a shaft fixed type in which is drum motor is respectively provided on a fixed shaft and an upper drum, a boss is fixed to an upper end of the fixed shaft, a disc shape back yoke is fixed to the boss, the back yoke is integrally formed with a tape guiding portion at one side of the circumference thereof, and the tape guiding portion stabilizes an entrance of the magnetic tape when the tape is loaded, and prevents the tape from being raised to the upper portion of the head drum.
Preferably, a distance from a reel hub of a tape cassette which is loaded on the sub chassis to a head contacting part of the head drum device is formed to be longer than a length of a lead tape which is respectively provided at both ends of the tape, whereby the lead tape L is not reached to the head contacting part, although the lead tape is completely loosed from the reel hub.